


Helping Hand

by faded_laces



Category: Peanuts
Genre: (Obviously), Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I’ll probably update this some time, M/M, No indents because I wrote this on my phone (rip), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Registered users only please! Sorry!!, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faded_laces/pseuds/faded_laces
Summary: Linus enjoys teasing Schroeder. He also enjoys getting him off.





	Helping Hand

Linus was sitting in Schroeder’s lap. They were kissing. Heavy, passionate, open-mouthed kisses. Linus started to grind his ass down onto Schroeder. Schroeder whined out a small moan. Linus sped up, moving in all directions on his boyfriends lap. Linus’ mouth moved from Schroeder’s lips to nibble on his ear.   
Linus sighed into his ear, sending shivers through Schroeder’s whole body. Schroeder’s hips thrust up, his boner prominent through his pants. This time Linus moaned. Schroeder thought it was the best sound in the world. He was now painfully hard.   
“Linus… mmm, babe. Please…” he struggled out.  
“Yes, Schroeder?” Linus asked calmly after taking a deep breath of composure.   
This made Schroeder’s hips jerk harder. “You’re gonna, ah, make me come in my pants like an idiot.”  
“Maybe you are an idiot,” Linus mumbled onto Schroeder’s neck, which he was now mouthing at. “Letting your boyfriend grind onto your lap whenever he wants. Encouraging it, in fact. Mmm, what was it? ‘Go ahead, Linus, I’ve missed you today, anyway’, was that what you said?” Linus taunted, still rubbing onto Schroeder’s thighs and crotch.   
Schroeder whimpered, his face entirely red now if it wasn’t already before. “Yes- oh- that was it.”   
“Mm-hmm,” Linus nodded like a wise man. He now sat still on Schroeder’s lap. Linus pulled Schroeder into another kiss. This continued for a short while until Linus pulled back.  
“God, babe, you’re so hot like this. All turned on and pleading,” Linus muttered to Schroeder in a low voice. Schroeder was taking shaky breaths, trying to not just jump his boyfriend’s bones right then.   
“Do you want someone to take care of this?” Linus asked, palming the hard-on in Schroeder’s pants.   
“Uh-huh,” Schroeder whined out quickly, nodding while pushing into Linus’ hand.   
Linus undid Schroeder’s pants and pulled them down just as much as he needed to. He pulled Schroeder’s erection out of his boxers and began to stroke it. He moved slowly, listening to Schroeders sighs and moans and taking it all in. His hand started to focus on the head and Linus indulged in feeling his boyfriend shiver in response.   
“Ah, Linus,” Schroeder groaned. “Pl-please!”  
Linus hummed, he was getting incredibly turned on by his sounds. He messily pushed his face onto the other’s in a fast kiss. He continued to stroke, gaining speed and losing rhythm as he got lost in the kiss. He kept going faster as he pulled away to tongue his way from Schroeder’s jawline to lower neck, sucking and pecking at the soft skin.   
Schroeder felt his orgasm building. Everything was hot and his whole lower body tensed up. He couldn’t control his moans even if he wanted to. Linus’ hand felt so much better than anything he’d ever done himself.   
“Ahh! L-Linus, babe, please, I’m, I’m so,” Schroeder suddenly spilled onto himself and Linus. He was shaking as he moved through the orgasm, slumped in his seat and moaning small breathy whines.


End file.
